The Darkness Within Her Heart
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: This story starts with Tsunade's lover's, Dan's, death and goes on to when she leaves the village with Shizune and another surprise! Chapter 7 is up! Here's the big surprise! Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

Jiraiya was walking along the darkened paths of Konoha during a fierce rainstorm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Notes: This is actually my first Naruto story. I hope you like it! Please R&R!!

The Darkness Within Her Heart

Jiraiya was walking along the darkened paths of Konoha during a fierce rainstorm. He looked up hearing sobbing. A woman followed by two other people carrying a body behind her was coming towards the entrance to the village. Jiraiya jogged up to them soon seeing that the woman was none other than his love, his teammate, Tsunade-hime. He glanced at the body, and instantly knew whose it was. It was her lover, Dan's body. Jiraiya carefully raised a hand to Tsunade's shoulder in hopes of comforting her. She didn't shy away, or brush his hand off, just let him keep it there, as he slowly started to stroke her shoulder with his thumb.

The four of them continued to walk in to the village, coming across curious villagers, sticking their heads out of their windows or doorways, at the sound of attempted silent crying. Jiraiya was obviously worried about his teammate, wondering exactly how it happened, but he knew he couldn't ask her. He'll ask one of the other men later.

--

Bright and early the next morning, Jiraiya woke up and got dressed so he could go see if Tsunade was feeling better, now that she'd hopefully had a good night's rest. He had found out from one of the men who had accompanied Tsunade and Dan on the mission, that Dan had been severely injured beyond even Tsunade's medical capabilities. She had been trying to revive him for the longest time, but they had needed to get going, for fear of their enemies finding them.

Jiraiya had been oddly solemn and serious towards Tsunade last night, since her mental condition was ever so slightly fragile. A few weeks earlier, she had lost her little brother, Nawaki, after all and that had shattered her world too.

Jiraiya ate a quick breakfast and left his home, headed for the hospital, where he hoped Tsunade was. Luckily for him, nobody stopped to say hello or good morning, and Tsunade was at the hospital. After finding out she had been asked to spend the night in the psychological ward, and in which room, Jiraiya headed off to check on his friend.

Jiraiya knocked lightly on room 301's door, waiting for a reply or something similar. Not receiving any such greeting, Jiraiya opened the door a sliver, peaking at the bed. The bed sheets were messed up, as if someone had slept in them the night before, but no Tsunade. Fearing the worst, Tsunade probably leaving, Jiraiya opened the door fully and finally caught a glimpse of long blonde hair being blown softly by the wind.

Tsunade was sitting on the seat connected to the window, her hair down and flowing in the breeze. Jiraiya walked over quietly, but not so quietly as to spook her. He grabbed a chair and sat down in it after bringing it closer to Tsunade. They sat in fairly calming silence for a few moments, when Tsunade finally spoke.

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Jiraiya asked looking up at her.

"Why, Jiraiya? Why did they all have to die? First…Nawaki" her voice cracked, saying her little brother's name. "And then…Dan!" her voice cracked again and she started crying into her pulled-up-to-her-chest knees.

Jiraiya stared at his teammate for a minute, watching her cry as silently as she could. He sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it with his thumb. "It's a war, Tsunade. A lot of people have died, and will die, so long as this war continues. No one can help it, and it's impossible and dangerous to try to turn back time. We all wish some things had never even happened, but that's the luck of the draw. We all have skeletons in our closet we wish could just disappear. But that's not how the world works, Tsunade. That's not what happens. I'm sorry. And don't even think that it was your fault that he died. The others told me that he was beyond help. Not even a dozen of you could have helped. I'm sorry, Tsunade," Jiraiya told her weeping form.

Tsunade looked up at her teammate and friend. "Then why couldn't they have brought me with them?!" she asked angrily.

"Because you would've left behind so many broken hearts. Mine, Sarutobi-sensei's, and I'm sure even Orochimaru's. Also, the village might not make it through this war without your medical knowledge and skill."

"And what about their deaths, Jiraiya! What about the people they left with broken hearts, like me! What about Dan's little niece, Shizune! What about her?! What are we going to tell her! Are we just going to tell her that I screwed up and couldn't save the one thing most precious in her life! The one and only piece of family she has left! What about that, Jiraiya?!" Tsunade practically screamed at him.

Jiraiya took the verbal abuse and kept a calm face in front of her. "Tsunade…Shizune has you, doesn't she?" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, apparently having forgotten that little fact. "And you have me, Sarutobi-sensei, and little Shizune to think about. You need to be selfless right now. If you let your anger or sadness show through, then Shizune might become fearful, and you really need to be there for her right now."

"I…" Tsunade started. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Exactly," Jiraiya said, letting a small smile creep onto his face. "Keep Shizune-chan's happiness and her need of you in mind, and you'll make it through this. Of course, Sarutobi-sensei and me are more than happy to assist you in supporting Shizune and your recovery."

Tsunade looked at him, eyes brimming with tears, Jiraiya hoping were tears of joy or happiness. Tsunade looked down at her hands, then back at Jiraiya. "Thank you for always being there and always seeming to go out of the way to help me out. It's…it's comforting to say the least. Calming too, I suppose," she said quietly.

"Nah, think nothing of it, Tsunade-hime, "Jiraiya said blushing. "I just…it's just that we've been through too much now, to give it up and stop being friends. You really mean a lot to me. If you keep saying all that stuff about me, you'll embarrass me," by this time, Jiraiya had started scratching at the back of his neck, in embarrassment.

"Oh, please. You deserve the respect ya old fool," Tsunade said, a small smile sliding onto her face. "You're always there, watching my back."

"Hey, I'm not the only one. Sarutobi-sensei is there for you too!" Jiraiya said, just in case she might have gotten the idea that he felt more for her than two best friends coping after a gruesome ordeal. Jiraiya smiled sheepishly.

At that exact moment in time, when Jiraiya was looking at Tsunade his face as red as the marks on his cheeks and Tsunade was watching him, a certain 3rd Hokage knocked lightly on the door, then came in. "I should have guessed you'd be in here, Jiraiya," he said smiling. A long haired, gold-eyed, genius followed behind his teacher.

"Sarutobi-sensei!" Jiraiya called, shock evident on his face. "Orochimaru! You guys came!"

"Well, of course we came you idiot," Orochimaru hissed out. Jiraiya pulled a face at his teammate.

"Tsunade," Sarutobi said walking over to his student. "How are you feeling? Better I hope?"

Tsunade looked down at her hands. "A little. Me and Jiraiya were just talking about some…stuff." Tsunade looked up at Sarutobi, worry in her eyes. "Where is Shizune-chan?"

"Shizune's still at her house, in her bed, asleep. I've placed a couple of Jounin there, in case she wakes up worried. Also if she wanted to find one of us," Sarutobi explained, smiling.

"If you ask me, we should just leave the little brat on her own. Children are annoyingly obnoxious," Orochimaru muttered, barely heard by the other three.

"Hey! Orochimaru, don't say stuff like that. Little Shizune-chan's gonna need some help here for a while, so don't you go and say stuff that'll upset her. 'Sides she's only a little girl, she's gonna need someone there with her at all times now," Jiraiya said, in defense for the girl.

"He's right, Orochimaru," Sarutobi agreed. "For once."

"Hey!" Jiraiya called indignantly. Tsunade, however, cracked a small smile at him. Sarutobi smiled widely, while Orochimaru leaned against the wall by the door. Jiraiya chuckled heartily.

--

Shortly after a disgusting lunch, Tsunade had another knock at the door. This time, however, the visitor waited patiently outside, before coming in. Tsunade told them to come in, only to see a small, disheveled, black-haired girl there. Tsunade's eyes widened and she gasped lightly.

"Shizune-chan!" Tsunade exclaimed. Shizune walked over to the bed and crawled up, with help from the Sannin. Tsunade looked back at the door, where two female Jounin stood, waiting for some signal or something. Tsunade beckoned them to leave, and when they did, they also closed the door.

"Auntie Tsunade?" Shizune questioned, not fully pronouncing the two words correctly. "Where were yoo dis mornin'? An' Uncle Dan?" she asked, obviously still drowsy from sleep.

Tsunade looked at the small girl sitting in her lap, and tears almost came to her eyes. She sighed before jumping in. "Shizune-chan. Your uncle is…is no longer with us," She explained in a soothing tone, hoping her voice didn't show her true feelings.

"I don…I don't understand."

Tsunade gulped back her emotions. "Shizune, your uncle is…dead."

"Dead?" The small girl stared at Tsunade with wide, fear-filled, tearing eyes. "As in dead-dead? Won't eva come back dead-dead? As in…as in…" Shizune trailed off, breaking out into uncontrollable fits of tears. Tsunade pulled Shizune close to her body, and stroked her back comfortingly.

"Shhh…it's going to be okay, Shizune-chan. Nan-kuro-na-sai. Everything will work out," Tsunade said on the verge of tears herself. At this point, Tsunade believed she was trying to convince herself and not the girl of that. The Sannin had to control her own tears from falling in front of the little girl.

"What…what are we gonna do now," Shizune asked through hiccupping sobs.

Tsunade thought. "I don't know, Shizune-chan. But…I…I don't want to be here in the village anymore…" she trailed off, quietly.

"What…what about me?" the girl asked pointing at her tear-streaked face.

"Well…I've talked with Sarutobi-sensei, and…he said that I could leave the village for an unknown amount of time. Perhaps…you can come with me…if we can convince him of such. I just…I can't stay here anymore, Shizune-chan. This village just brings back too many bad memories. I can't stay," Tsunade said, almost breaking out into tears, but saved herself. Shizune stared at her uncle's girlfriend for a few minutes, still hiccupping.

"Ya know…it's okay ta cry Auntie Tsunade," she said patting Tsunade's forearm. The older woman looked down at Shizune.

"I…" Tsunade stopped, turning toward the window with a glare. "Come out you."

A silver-haired man jumped in the window, pushing the curtains away. He had the good grace to look ashamed.

"Uncle Jiraiya," Shizune croaked, due to her crying earlier. Tsunade, however, was glaring at him.

"Hey, Shizune-chan, Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said, smiling hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade demanded harshly.

"I don't think you guys should leave the village," Jiraiya said, confidently.

"What I do is my damn business. And what Shizune decides to do is her business, Jiraiya," Tsunade said, looking in the opposite direction of her old teammate.

"You need to overcome this, here in the village, with the people who love you. You know, amongst familiar surroundings. If you leave now, you might have problems adjusting to the new place you choose. It could be dangerous for your health and mental state," Jiraiya whispered the last two words quietly.

"Would you stop it with the lecture?!" Tsunade asked angrily, Shizune looking up at her. Jiraiya sighed, looking at a curious Shizune. He shrugged then jumped out the window.

"He's gone Auntie Tsunade," Shizune informed quietly. Tsunade looked back at the girl.

"They're releasing me late this afternoon. We could…hang out, if you want to. Maybe get some…dango or something," Tsunade said slowly. "Would you like that, Shizune-chan?" Shizune nodded enthusiastically.


	2. Her Love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Notes: This is my first try at writing a lemon. And yes I am a virgin, but yeah. MoonStarDutchess helped me out and said that she liked it, so I hope it's okay with the rest of you. The next chapter goes back to 'T' rating, but this chapter is STRICTLY 'M' rated!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE LEMON!! IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS CHPATER AND GO TO THE NEXT IT'S OKAY. ALL THAT HAPPENS IS TSUNADE AND JIRAIYA MAKING LOVE.**

The Darkness Within Her Heart

As promised, Tsunade had taken Shizune out on the town for a quiet stroll and dango. When they got back to their apartment, Tsunade promptly tucked Shizune into bed, and wished her a good night.

Tsunade walked to her own room, and sat on the windowsill, deciding to watch the few villagers still out. Before Tsunade knew it, it was close to eleven o'clock and she heard a quiet knock on her bedroom door. She glared at it for a moment and then stood up to open it.

As she opened the door, she saw Jiraiya standing there, a single rose in his huge hand. She stepped aside to let him in. Once she closed the door and turned around, Jiraiya walked a little towards her and attempted to present her with the rose.

"It's from me, Sarutobi-sensei, and even Orochimaru," He lied, so she wouldn't catch his true meaning. She stared at it a moment.

"It's very…pretty, Jiraiya," Tsunade said quietly, taking the rose in her delicate hands. Jiraiya smiled slightly. The moonlight shown through Tsunade's window casting a soft blue glow onto their skin. Jiraiya watched her as she moved to put the rose into a vase already filled with water. As he watched her, Jiraiya noticed something unreadable in her eyes and face. Tsunade came back to stand in front of Jiraiya. "I like it," she said in a strange voice.

Confused, Jiraiya just nodded to her, attempting to figure out what she was planning. Tsunade moved closer to Jiraiya, placing a hand on his chest and looking into his eyes with that strange look again. Before he knew, Jiraiya felt silky soft lips on his own making his eyes widen at his old teammate. As she pushed harder and needier, Jiraiya finally closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Once they pulled away, Jiraiya spoke, "Tsunade, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she said, as she tried to move in for another kiss, to which Jiraiya pushed her away. She glared at him for stopping her.

"Tsunade, you just lost Dan. Wouldn't this be a desecration of his memory? You're not thinking straight. You…you need to go back to the psychology wing of the hospital," Jiraiya said, surprising his self for not going with the flow.

"I know exactly what I'm thinking. I'm trying to have sex with you," she said in a seductive tone, running a single finger down his torso. When she came to his waistline, she slid her hand into the kimono saying, "I know you want this, Jiraiya." Jiraiya held back a moan as Tsunade stroked his manhood.

"Tsunade-hime," He said through gritted teeth. "We shouldn't…this isn't…what about…Shizune-chan?" He muttered.

"I think we should," she said smirking, as she earned a groan from him. "And I soundproofed this room, so you're free to yell as loud as you want, Jiraiya-kun," she said more seductively than earlier. Jiraiya groaned louder at his teammate's erotic ministrations.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said firmly, finally stopping her hand from doing any more damage to his growing erection and hormones. "Stop this before it goes any farther, Tsunade-hime. Please. I don't want you regretting this later in life. You were in love with Dan, for crying out loud! What about his memory, huh? What about that!" Before Jiraiya could go further in his argument, Tsunade grabbed him firmly, placing her lips on his own hard and needy.

Not knowing what else to do, and assuming that if he were to leave she'd probably go find some bum on the streets with HIV or worse, Jiraiya kissed back passionately. As they kissed, Tsunade pulled her hand out of Jiraiya's kimono and directed them towards her bed. Jiraiya landed first, pulling Tsunade down with him, her straddling his hips. Pulling back, Tsunade's eyes widened having felt Jiraiya's erection on her thigh. Jiraiya trailed his eyes from her face down to her voluptuous chest and down to her curved hips and then the parts of her legs he could see.

Tsunade started trying to take Jiraiya's kimono off, him helping occasionally. Now bare-chested, Tsunade lowered her face and started kissing from Jiraiya's collarbone and down his chest, paying close attention to his nipples. Jiraiya threw his head back on the pillow moaning in ecstasy. Being a medic, Tsunade knew most of the general places a man would get the most pleasure from, and took her training to Jiraiya's sculpted chest and abdomen.

Jiraiya smiled and pulled Tsunade's shirt off in one pull, slightly surprising the female Sannin. He then worked on the fishnet and bandages covering her upper body, soon revealing her, in his mind, perfectly shaped breasts and flat stomach. Tsunade's face went pink as Jiraiya took in her figure, actually without much perverseness in his eyes or face. He smiled a little at her before cupping one of her breasts in his bigger hand and squeezed gently, earning him a squeak and a moan from her.

Jiraiya pulled his hand away and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned them over so that he was now straddling her hips. He smiled down at her blushing face and kissed her with all the want in his being, her kissing back just as badly. Sliding off the rest of his kimono and undergarments, Jiraiya was left exposed to her intent gaze. Tsunade blushed deeper taking in the whole of him.

No amount of genjutsu could give a man that kind of physique. Only the men who trained nonstop to beat his best friend and would never give up in that physical training would ever attain this kind of body. Thinking back on all of the men she had examined and treated during this gruesome war, Tsunade couldn't think of one man who looked even close to what she saw here before her eyes.

Jiraiya ran a finger down her midsection and once he reached the hem of her bottoms pulled on them and her undergarments so she was fully naked now. Once again, Tsunade's face turned a deeper shade of red, as the perverted Sannin took in her curves, speechless. Jiraiya smiled a little, bringing his lips upon hers once more, each fighting the other with their tongues. Pulling away, Jiraiya slid two fingers inside Tsunade's already wet core, her gasping and then moaning at the action. Jiraiya's fingers explored her core carefully and erotically, Tsunade moans growing louder and louder. Jiraiya smirked pulling his fingers out finding some of her juices on them.

Before Jiraiya could explore her body any more, Tsunade grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him down giving him a glare that could crumble Hokage Mountain itself. "I need you now, Jiraiya," she said forcefully.

Jiraiya nodded once. "This might hurt," Jiraiya knew this was Tsunade's first time ever attempting an act like this one, so Jiraiya positioned himself and entered her slowly. Tsunade cried out in pain, her nails digging into Jiraiya's back. Jiraiya stayed like that a moment so Tsunade could attempt to get used to him inside her. Once she seemed all right, Jiraiya pushed the rest of the way inside her. Tsunade's back arched a little as she moaned out again.

Jiraiya started at a slow pace, making sure Tsunade kept up as best she could. Tsunade caught her breath for a moment and opened her eyes, giving Jiraiya the signal that she was all right for the moment. Tsunade wrapped her slender pale legs around Jiraiya as he continued to thrust into the beautiful Sannin, her meeting each of his thrusts. Tsunade admitted it to herself; she was in pain, but she was slowly getting used to the idea of having sex…no…making love. She was even happier that it was Jiraiya who stole her virginity.

They continued, both moans and groans becoming louder and louder. Jiraiya, feeling that both of their releases were coming at a rapid speed, sped up his thrusting once more. With one final thrust, both climaxed. Tsunade almost let out, what Jiraiya assumed, an ear-piercing scream, but Jiraiya quickly kissed her rough and passionately, her screaming into his mouth instead. Both orgasms done, Jiraiya pulled away from Tsunade and out of her, rolling over to lay beside her.

Pulling her sweat-soaked body into his arms, Jiraiya calmed his breathing getting ready to go to sleep. Tsunade, however, was the first one to doze off, since it was her first time committing an act such as the one they just finished and she was exhausted. Jiraiya watched her sleep for some odd minutes more, and then went to sleep himself.


	3. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Kiyoshi.

The Darkness Within Her Heart

A week later from that fateful night where Tsunade lost her virginity to her old teammate, her and the young Shizune left the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And in the Sannin's mind, never would they return. They stayed at little-known inns and shared the bed, since Shizune was still a small girl and got scared of the dark easily. And it wasn't as if Tsunade minded; she enjoyed the girl's company, even if she was a kid. Tsunade taught Shizune how to basically care for herself. Tsunade had also made sure to teach Shizune her manners of always addressing those older than her with a 'm'am', 'sir', or the honorifics and always saying 'please' and 'thank you'.

After a few more weeks on the road, Tsunade teaching Shizune the basics of being a ninja, the Sannin had woken up to an upset stomach. After exiting the bathroom, from throwing up whatever was left in her stomach, Tsunade saw Shizune sitting on the couch, hands in her lap looking worriedly at the older woman.

Tsunade walked over and sat by Shizune, smiling. "I'm going to be alright, Shizune-chan. I don't believe it's anything serious," as she said that, Tsunade's hand glowed a bright blue-green over her abdomen. Tsunade's smile slowly disappeared.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked looking worried again. Tsunade looked at the girl, blanching.

"I think…" she gulped. "I think I'm pregnant, Shizune." The small girl's eyes widened to the size of saucers, even though she had no clue what that meant.

--

Sure enough, Tsunade was pregnant. After the initial shock between the two, Tsunade had told Shizune to get dressed so they could go to the small hospital and ask the local doctor's opinion. When they got there, they got in right away, it being so early in the morning. Even though Tsunade was a genius with medical Ninjutsu, she wanted to be absolutely positive that she was pregnant and that it wasn't a mistake on her part because she'd just woken up.

Shizune had been quiet during the conversation between the local doctor and Tsunade, not knowing if the latter was happy about whatever this was and she should be too, or if she should be sad that this had happened. When they were done and the doctor asked if she were all right, Shizune had finally asked her question.

"What's 'pregnant'?"

The doctor chuckled quietly, a smile gracing his features. "How old are you, little one?"

"I'm six years old, sir," she said politely, holding up the amount of fingers as well.

"Well…your guardian here," he motioned to Tsunade, having been told their relationship earlier, "Is going to have a baby."

"Ohhh…" Shizune said, her eyes widening a little. She glanced at Tsunade, seeing a strange look on her face. Walking over to the table, Shizune pulled herself up and grabbed onto Tsunade's shirt to get her attention. "What do you think about this, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "I think…" she thought for a moment looking at her hands. She then looked back up a smile playing on her lips. "I think it's a wonderful thing, don't you?"

Finally knowing how to act, Shizune smiled widely. "Yeah, it is wonderful, isn't it! This is gonna be awesome. Are we gonna stay here while you're…umm…" she tried to think of the word again.

"Pregnant?" both the doctor and Tsunade supplied.

"Right! Preggers!" Shizune just kept on smiling.

--

After a little bit more of talking and the fact that the two of them were actually going to stay there in the town during the pregnancy, Tsunade and Shizune left for their now nine month at least home. The doctor also gave Tsunade his contact information. She learned that his name was Doctor Roy Jessup.

Getting home, Shizune instantly ran to their shared room and started doing something with a pad of paper that Tsunade had bought for her to amuse herself with. Tsunade sidled into the room trying to see what her young charge was up to. Shizune froze in her writing.

"Am I…allowed to tell…the Third Hokage?" she asked cautiously, afraid she might get a verbal lashing for mentioning something having to do with their old village.

Tsunade sighed long and deep, contemplating on it. "I suppose so. But before we send the letter, I want to make sure that I'm okay with what you wrote, all right Shizune-chan? Also, I think I'll send my own letter, too," she said, giving a small encouraging smile. Shizune returned the smile and continued writing as furiously as a six-year-old girl could.

Tsunade reached for another pad of paper and started writing out her own explanation to her old Sensei and that she didn't want the actual fact that she was pregnant to get out. As far as she was concerned, the father was Dan and the child would be Shizune's cousin, not that she told the Third this. As Tsunade thought of it, though, she figured that the child would be more like a younger brother or sister to Shizune. Tsunade smiled and continued to write.

--

During the pregnancy, Doctor Jessup had his wife and eldest daughter come over occasionally and either take Shizune off Tsunade's hands and keep her busy or in most cases, help out Tsunade. Shizune had gone to the doctor's office once, right when they had opened and expressed her fear of Tsunade. Not being able to help her out or something, and Doctor Jessup had told her to come back later when Tsunade was awake and feeling okay so they could discuss things.

The three of them agreed on the plan that, Tsunade would get regular visits from the doctor's family, even thought she herself was the Mistress of Elixirs and a much better physician then him, but nonetheless. Shizune had at least been a little bit more relaxed, though still afraid.

Of course, with pregnancy, there came weird food cravings, which Shizune would gladly get for Tsunade. Though, she didn't in front of her, Shizune would always laugh at the doctor's office about the latest concoction Tsunade had come up with.

Tsunade, in her first trimester, tried her best not to be much of a burden for the young girl, but still couldn't help the morning sickness. During the second trimester, Shizune would keep a quiet, shy voice and a smile on her face as she made fun of Tsunade's 'big tummy' and would occasionally ask to feel the baby move. Tsunade luckily, had more control on her mood swings then most civilian pregnant women would; more than likely due to the fact of her psychological training as a ninja.

In her third trimester, Tsunade had spent a lot more time at the small homey hospital, while Doctor Jessup's oldest daughter, Kohana, watched Shizune. During the whole pregnancy, Tsunade had also given Shizune some pointers on basic medical scanning Ninjutsu.

One day, late in the pregnancy, Kohana and Shizune were at one of the local restaurants, finishing lunch, when Ryoko, Kohana's mother, burst in. she walked hastily over to the two girls, looking stressed and disheveled.

"Kohana, dear, it's time," she said out of breath, apparently having run all over the town looking for her daughter.

"Now?" the teenager asked, clearly shocked. Shizune looked up at the other two women, confusion plastered on her face.

"Yes, now! We need to get over there and help your father," she said more loudly.

Kohana looked at Shizune. "What about her? We can't just leave her alone; she'll worry. And we can't very well have her in there with us," Kohana whispered. Ryoko looked at the small black-haired girl.

"We'll have Tomo, Taro and her watch each other. We're definitely not having the twins there," she said still breathless. Tomo and Taro were Ryoko and Roy's 10 year-old identical twin boys.

"Okay, but I still don't think that's the greatest of ideas," Kohana started standing up, fumbling for some money. Ryoko grabbed Shizune's arm carefully and steered her towards the exit.

"I'll show her to the boys. When you're done paying, go help your father. Tell him I'll be there soon," Ryoko said finally reaching the exit with Shizune in tow.

--

Later, sitting by the edge of the river with the two brown-haired boys, Shizune finally asked the question bothering her all afternoon and part of the evening now.

"Is something wrong with, Tsunade-sama?"

One of the brown heads turned to face her. "I dunno," he said in what Shizune thought a mean tone.

"Taro, that wasn't very nice!" the other brown head now faced his brother.

"Well, I don't. Sorry kid," he said looking back out at the sunset's reflection in the river.

Tomo, the nicer of the two stood up and walked over to sit by Shizune. "We don't know what's wrong with your mommy," he started, not getting the chance to finish his explanation.

"She's not my mommy!" Shizune said, but looked at her feet right after she said it. "Well…maybe she is like a mommy to me, but bio…logy…coly she's not my mommy," she explained, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, we don't know what's wrong with 'er, so we couldn't tell ya. I'm sorry," Tomo said quietly.

"It's okay. I know she's gonna be all right. She's a Sannin!" Shizune said proudly. The three of them stayed there staring at the sunset's reflection until it was just bright enough out that you could still find your way back to the town.

A little before Tomo was going to suggest that they go back, at least to Shizune's house for some food and light, Ryoko came into view behind them. "Boys, Shizune," she called. The three children turned around, Shizune jumping up instantly running over to the seasoned mother of four. Ryoko smiled, looking as tired as a teenager who just had school and an all-nighter.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go see Tsunade-san," she said putting her arm around Shizune's shoulders leading her off to the doctor office.

Once they got there, Taro walked straight for the kitchen to get something to eat for supper. Ryoko steered Tomo and Shizune towards a room farther down the hallway that was cracked open. Knocking once, Ryoko opened the door to reveal a very exhausted-looking, and slightly sweaty blonde-haired woman holding a small bundle of a blanket. Doctor Jessup, Kohana, and the 15-year-old daughter, Mai stood a little ways off, the two latter rubbing their hands on their aprons.

Shizune inched closer, already knowing it was Tsunade, and came to stand at the side of the bed. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to get a glimpse at what was inside the blanket, but to no avail.

Tsunade looked down at Shizune, a look the girl had never seen before on her face. "Shizune-chan," her voice was oddly soft and quiet. "Come on up. I want you to meet my son." Shizune crawled up carefully, making sure she didn't slip so Tsunade would have to help her. Tsunade moved away a little bit of the blanket. Shizune looked at a pale, chubby-faced, light puff of hair newborn boy.

Shizune's eyes widened, staring at the new life her mentor and practically mother just gave birth to. "It's…it's amazing, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said smiling at the sleeping baby.

"So, what should we name him?" Tsunade asked, smiling pleasantly. Shizune looked up shocked.

"Me? You're asking me?" the young girl asked, clearly bewildered.

"Yes. If you're going to be living with him, I think you should have a say in what we name him," Tsunade couldn't help noticing Shizune's joyful expression at participating in such an important event of naming a baby.

Smiling in a joking way, Shizune gave her first idea. "How 'bout…Kaori?" she asked the smile on her face widening. Everyone in the room cracked a smile as well, since they couldn't laugh, due to the fact that the baby was sleeping.

"First of all," said Kohana. "That's a girl's name. And secondly the meaning of that name is 'fragrant, beautiful girl' I think." Her mother nodded at her.

"That's the point, Kohana-onee-san," she joked, and then her face turned down in deep thought.

"How about Kane?" Tsunade suggested, not really liking the name herself.

"No, it's not cool enough…Ah! What a minute!" Shizune's head shot up a look of realization on her face. "Aren't babies suppose to be loud and obnoxious?" she asked.

"Well, yes, typically," said Doctor Jessup, confused. "Why?"

"Well, I 'member Sarutobi-san once mentioning a name similar to 'Kane' that meant something like what he's like," Shizune didn't explain clear enough, pointing at the baby. "What was it…?" she murmured to herself. "Got it! It was Kiyoshi! That's the perfect name. It means quiet, which he is. And the name is cool enough too! Right, Tsunade-sama?" she asked happier then most days they'd seen her.

"That IS a wonderful name, Shizune," Tsunade smiled. She looked down at the bundle that was started to stir. "My little Kiyoshi." However, when recently named Kiyoshi started crying and the three eldest knew what that meant, the others were ushered out of the room. Doctor Jessup had asked Kohana to make some supper for the kids. Shizune followed, skipping happily toward the kitchen.


	4. To Be a Ninja and First Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Kiyoshi.

The Darkness Within Her Heart

After spending close to another year at that town with the nice Jessups, the three had set off traveling once more; taking more stops then generally necessary. They had been on the road now for five whole years. Kiyoshi had kept his generally quiet demeanor, and Shizune gladly watched him when Tsunade would go off during the day. At one point the three had come across a small piglet and since it looked like it was without a mother or owner, they took him in. Shizune had been the one to name him, like she had Kiyoshi. She had decided to name him Tonton, and Tsunade made some clothes for the soon-to-be-trained ninja pig. Shizune had been practicing her ninja talents all along the way, and felt very comfortable with her improvement.

The 12-year-old Shizune found Tsunade and Kiyoshi sitting near the small pond, Tonton eating at some grass close by. Shizune came up to stand behind her Sensei. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes, Shizune?" Tsunade asked, not looking up from Kiyoshi who was sitting in her lap, playing with her hands.

"Can I show you how I've improved?" Tsunade looked back at the girl.

"Of, course." She pulled Kiyoshi from her lap and told him to stay there, and stood to follow Shizune a small distance away, but not too far from Kiyoshi.

Shizune proceeded to show off her kunai throwing skills, her substitution and clone jutsus, her chakra control by running up a nearby tree, and her actual knowledge of ninja tactics and such. When she had finished the jutsus and ran up the tree and stood there for a few minutes, the two turned around having heard a small pair of hands clapping and calling, "Go, Shizu-onee-san! Go Onee-san!" The two looked at each for a moment then burst out laughing.

"You are too cute, Kiyoshi," Shizune said walking over to ruffle her little brother's soft blonde hair. Tsunade followed after her and smiled at her 6-year-old son.

"Well I guess you can now be an official Konoha ninja, Shizune-san," Tsunade said, pulling something out from nowhere in particular.

"What's that?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Close your eyes." Shizune complied all-too happily. When Tsunade moved forward and revealed what she had in her hands, Shizune heard Kiyoshi gasp happily and Tsunade quietly hush him. Then she felt something being wrapped around her forehead and Tsunade tying it at the back of her head. "Okay, open."

Shizune opened her eyes and looked from her smirking mother to her beaming brother, then felt at her forehead to feel the Konoha symbol etched there. Shizune's eyes widened exponentially. "Seriously!" she nearly shrieked making Tonton look up in fear that she was wounded. "Seriously, Tsunade-sama? Wow!! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Shizune took her Sensei off-guard by grabbing her into a bear hug, close to choking her. Tsunade hugged her back, smiling. Kiyoshi frowned, tittering up; he walked over to the two women in his life and held up his arms. Tsunade and Shizune chuckled lightly, before picking him up carefully.

"Just couldn't be left out, could ya?" Tsunade asked laughing at the look that was still on her son's face.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna be a ninja, too!" Tsunade and Shizune smiled at him.

Three more years had passed by, and Shizune had been helping Tsunade teach Kiyoshi everything he'd need to know to become a ninja and Tsunade had been training Shizune how to be a medical ninja. Though the other two didn't know it, Tsunade had been progressively pulled into the gambling scene. At nine, Tsunade had declared that Kiyoshi was able enough to be a ninja, himself. Though happy for her little brother, Shizune was still jealous that Kiyoshi had been able enough to be a ninja three years before her. Any normal person would be jealous; Shizune tried to blame it on the fact that he was a Sannin's son.

Shizune, mainly, had kept in contact with Kohana Jessup throughout their years of absence and kept in contact with Tomo, too. Shizune had found out that Tomo had been training to become a doctor like his father and the rest of his family. Tomo was now 19-years-old and a very successful amateur doctor.

Shizune hadn't told him and especially Tsunade, but she had grown a crush on her old friend. At one point, Kohana had sent some pictures of the whole family in a letter to Shizune, and the picture she received of Tomo had added to her constantly growing crush. Shizune had recently received word from Tomo that he was coming in a few days to the town her, Tonton, Tsunade and Kiyoshi were currently staying in. Wanting to hang out with him for a little bit, Shizune approached Tsunade after she read the letter through a few times.

"Tsunade-sama?" she asked hesitantly. Tsunade and Kiyoshi were sitting on the couch, Tonton at their feet.

"Yes, Shizune?"

"May I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"Sure," Tsunade looked back at her son. "Why don't you go in our room for a little bit, Kiyoshi?"

Kiyoshi stood up and as he walked by told Shizune loud enough so his mom could hear, "I bet it's about your boyfriend, right, Shizu-chan?" Before Shizune could retort or hit him over the head, Kiyoshi ran for the bedroom laughing.

"What is it, Shizune?" Tsunade asked, patting the seat beside her, which Shizune took.

"Well, it's about…Tomo Jessup. You know, when you had Kiyoshi?" she reminded. Shizune picked Tonton up and placed him in her lap.

"Oh, yeah. I remember him. He was one of the younger twins, right?"

"Yes. Well, you see…he's coming to town in a few days and you said we were leaving soon…"

"And you want to stay until he arrives right?" the Sannin asked, having all ready guessed that Shizune liked him more than a friend. "But I will warn you Shizune." The teenager looked slightly confused. "Don't fall in love with him."

Shizune stared at her mentor in wonderment. Before she could ask for an explanation, Tsunade's head shot toward the closed door of the bedroom.

"Kiyoshi! Eavesdropping is rude and mean. If I ever catch you spying again, I'll send you out on the streets when the two of us need to talk privately!" she quickly reprimanded. The two heard a soft sorry from the other side of the door and assumed he moved away from the door. Tsunade sighed, reminded of a certain other spying man in her life. Unfortunately this wasn't Kiyoshi's first time spying on others.

Shizune remembered the morning when she had first started her menstruation cycle. She had woken up, feeling like crap and went to the bathroom, finding her underwear soaked in blood. She had completely freaked out, going into Kiyoshi and Tsunade's bedroom to wake her mentor. The two had quickly gone downstairs to the bathroom in the lobby to discuss things, since Kiyoshi might have woken up and spied on them.

Sighing, Tsunade shook her head. "Shizune, why don't you take Kiyoshi to the market and buy something special for us to have for lunch when Tomo comes."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune obliged.

Two days late, middle of the morning, there sounded a knock on the door to the apartment. Tsunade and Kiyoshi had been putting a puzzle together, and Shizune had been reading a medical book she'd borrowed from the local library. Tonton looked up from his position on the floor where he'd been napping.

Shizune marked her place, putting the book down and walked to the door. When she opened it, Shizune's eyes widened in shock at the tall, muscular, scruffy brown-haired, and green-eyed man standing there with a small suitcase.

"Tomo!" she called in shock. He smiled at her.

"May I come in Shizune?" he asked curtly. She just stared at him a few minutes more. When he raised his eyebrows, Shizune coughed and moved aside to let him in.

Tsunade stood up, and walked over to shake Tomo's hand. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Jessup," she said politely.

"It's nice to see you too, Tsunade-san," he replied nodding his head. Kiyoshi snuck over as well, standing behind his mother, not liking this big, tall stranger.

"Kiyoshi," Tsunade placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. "This is Tomo Jessup. He's an old friend of your big sister's and mine. He's the youngest son of the doctor who helped me bring you into this world, "she explained.

"Oh…" Kiyoshi said, coming out from behind his mother to hold out his hand. "Good morning. I'm Kiyoshi, son of one of the legendary Sannin," He said proudly sticking out his chin. _'Make that TWO Sannin, son.' _Tsunade thought.

Tomo bent down, shaking the young boy's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kiyoshi. Hey, who's that? Your pet?" he asked, already knowing who it was, thanks to Shizune's letters.

"That…" Kiyoshi pointed at him. "…Is Tonton. Our pet pig!" Tomo chuckled lightly.

All through the pleasantries, Shizune had been standing near the door staring in bewilderment at her long-time crush. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade. "Why don't you leave your bag here and you and Shizune can go out into town for awhile?" she suggested. "Me and Kiyoshi will get lunch started." Before Kiyoshi tried to object to staying in the apartment, Tsunade gave him a firm but small pinch on the shoulder, effectively silencing the boy.

"That sounds wonderful, Tsunade-san. What do you say, little Shizune-chan?" he asked finally looking at her.

Looking like a deer just caught in headlights, Shizune could scarcely nod her head in agreement. Tsunade smiled lightly at her apprentice's flustered behavior.

Tomo smiled. "Well, come on then," he said placing his bag near the door and lightly grabbing Shizune's elbow to lead her out.

Once gone, Kiyoshi finally complained. "Aww…why couldn't I go with them, Mom? It's not fair!"

Tsunade smiled. "Because they're older than you."

"But, I'm more skilled at protecting myself than she is! What about that? I wanna go out in the town too!"

"Would you stop complaining?" Tsunade said exasperated. She grabbed at Kiyoshi's ear carefully, and dragged him to the kitchen area. _'He looks like me and a quick learner like me, but he just had to have Jiraiya's personality, didn't he?' _She thought forlornly. _'At least he's generally well behaved. …Hmph, lives up to his name alright. Only complains in front of me or Shizune.'_ And with that, Tsunade put Kiyoshi to work at making lunch with her for the two lovebirds.

Tomo and the blushing Shizune were walking down the street slowly, passing by mothers with their children hanging onto their skirts and couples with linked arms or holding hands. Having seen the couples numerously now, Shizune felt oddly uncomfortable with Tomo. When prompted, Shizune would point out an important place of business, such as the main places to buy your food and other necessaries.

Eventually the two reached a bench and took a seat. They stayed quiet for a while. Shizune snuck glances at him every once and awhile, taking in his hard-earned muscular physique. He wasn't overly strong looking, but she figured he could hold his own in a fight against a few men at the same time. His hair was messy looking but not so much that he would lose business when he becomes a doctor. His green eyes were soft and caring, a great need to prove himself in them as well.

Tomo couldn't help but notice that the awkward scrawny girl he once knew nine years ago was now a strikingly beautiful young lady, at least in his eyes. Her hair was still in that short-like cut and her almost black eyes showed the depths of her heart and soul; what she's been through and how kind she still was. Though embarrassed to admit it, puberty had been kind to Shizune almost everywhere, from what he could see. She didn't look disproportionate and she had gained some curves; her stomach was still the flat plain it was those years ago. Of course, ninja training and her fast metabolism and because of it had added to her strong, but slender physique.

"So…" Tomo said, shocking Shizune out of silence at the sudden noise. "How've you been?"

"Oh…uh…okay, I guess," Shizune said, berating herself for not being able to come up with something better. "I've…I've missed you, Tomo," she said warily, letting out a little bit of her feelings for Tomo.

Shocked Tomo stayed quiet for a moment, thinking that maybe she felt the same about him as he did her. "I…I missed you too, Shizune-chan." After that, an awkward silence fell over the flushed and crushing teens.

"We should probably go back for lunch," Shizune said after the long silence, feeling the sun higher in the sky now.

"Oh…Yeah, we should," Tomo stood holding his hand for Shizune to grab. Pulling her to her feet, Tomo caught Shizune off-guard by lightly kissing her on the lips. "Race ya back!" He said, a firm red on his cheeks. Shizune stared as he raced back to the apartment. _'He…he just kissed me!'_ Smiling, Shizune raced for the apartment, taking a few shortcuts along the way.

Lunch had gone smoothly, if not awkwardly for the two teens. Tsunade had promised to pay Kiyoshi 250 Ryo if he refrained from making fun of Shizune during lunch, which he had actually done. The four of them had caught up on things after that, while Kiyoshi finished the puzzle him and Tsunade had started earlier.

After spending the evening watching the sunset on the roof of the apartment, Shizune had told Tomo that she would be moving on again in the morning. Promising to keep in contact and attempting to visit often, Tomo had kissed Shizune goodnight and she actually kissed back that time.

The next day Tsunade, Kiyoshi and Shizune had made their good byes to Tomo and asked him to try to visit more often. Though not wanting to have her Sensei know, Tomo had kissed Shizune goodbye, right before they left the village and Kiyoshi hadn't let it go since then. They continued on their path of avoiding the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	5. Meeting Orochimaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Kiyoshi.

Author's Notes: Now, I'll be getting into the part of Naruto, where Tsunade and Shizune are first introduced. I'm not going to be doing the entire conversation with Orochimaru. I'll jump in partway. And I'm not going to go into detail on the Sannin Showdown. Sorry. Please R&R!

This chapter is mainly from the episode where they are introduced, and I tried to cut things down a bit, but mostly word for word, with a little bit of improvisation. Sorry if it seems like I just took the dialogue.

The Darkness Within Her Heart

Thirteen years have passed. Shizune and Tomo have gotten over their crushes on one another, Tomo having settled down and started a family. Kiyoshi was officially considered a prodigy ninja in Tsunade and Shizune's books. Tsunade had gained a terrible drinking and gambling problem, to which the two younger ones played no part in. Kiyoshi and Shizune were worried for Tsunade, since she had slowly developed a cynical outlook on life. She tried not to show it in front of them, but they could tell that if she were to come across an old acquaintance she'd be cynical. Kiyoshi was 22 years of age, while Shizune was now 28.

The three were standing in front of another of the Sannin, Orochimaru, and his assistant, Kabuto. Shizune and Kiyoshi had been quiet so far. Orochimaru's arms were terribly injured Shizune and Tsunade had figured out.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm sure you've surmised by now," Kabuto said.

"Find someone else," Tsunade retorted. Then added, "I haven't treated anyone in years." Not entirely true.

"That won't do. Surely you must realize how serious these wounds are. There isn't anyone who can cure him of his affliction…except of course the Legendary Sannin and medical genius, Lady Tsunade," Kabuto explained. "Only you can do this."

Tsunade glared Kabuto down, really hating where this was going. "Those arms of yours…that's no ordinary injury," Tsunade started. _'A special sealing jutsu or something.' _"What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing really. I was just killing the Third Hokage," Orochimaru said calm as ever.

Tsunade, Shizune and Kiyoshi all gasped at that piece of news. Even though he'd never been to Konoha or met him, Kiyoshi had been told about Hokage and their role.

"Impossible," Tsunade said, glaring at her old teammate, not wanting to believe the news. "Is this true?"

"Oh, come now, Tsunade. Quit shooting me that dirty look," Orochimaru hissed. "Anything that has form must one day decay. Even men. But I don't really need to tell you that, now do I?"

Shizune gasped. _'He knows?'_

Orochimaru continued, ruthless. "After all, you let the two most dear to you march off to their deaths." Tsunade looked up glaring at Orochimaru again.

'_How dare he!' _Shizune thought angrily, glimpsing at her mentor. Orochimaru laughed, sadistically then, making Shizune even angrier.

"Such a pity. It really was a terrible way for them to die," as he said that, Shizune lost it, sliding in front of her mentor, pulling at the strings of her hidden poison needles.

Unfortunately that annoying assistant of Orochimaru's got in front of him and sent the needles in other directions with a knife.

"Needles…dipped in poison," he said before Shizune lunged at him.

"Get out of my way!" She screamed, pulling out a scalpel.

"I won't let you!" right as Shizune was going at his neck, Tsunade called out harshly.

"Shizune! Calm down!" Obedient as ever, Shizune called off her attack standing there, both their weapons at the other's neck. Kiyoshi stared at his older sister. Pulling back a little, Shizune then jumped back to stand in front of her mentor.

Tsunade sighed both at the situation and her apprentice's brash behavior. "Orochimaru, you were always this twisted; even when we were kids. Come on, you know the type of gal I am. Don't even kid with me okay?" Shizune and Kiyoshi noticed a sickly sweet smile on Tsunade's face.

Concentrating and with one swift move of her arm and precise chakra release Tsunade's fist landed on the wall behind them. A good portion of the wall cracked and fell down in a heap, luckily none of the debris hitting the three of them. "Or shall I kill you where you stand?" she asked scaring even Kabuto, Shizune noticed with a small smirk.

"Please, we haven't come all this way to fight. We're here to negotiate," Kabuto attempted to plead.

"Negotiate?" Tsunade asked, disbelieving.

"That's right."

"Are you trying to make me laugh!" she yelled. "Now go on, get out of here. I'm not going to warn you again."

"I'm afraid that's just impossible," Kabuto said.

"Get out of here."

"You're the only one who can cure Lord Orochimaru's arms. You know that," he tried persuading her.

"I'm warning you," Tsunade said dangerously. Shizune and Kiyoshi knew that soon they might get into a fight.

"We're not asking for charity. We can make a deal here."

"I'll count down from five. I suggest you leave before I'm done." She started. "Otherwise, I'll have to make you." Tsunade was really intimidating Kiyoshi right now, but he kept his ground.

"Please, try to remain calm. This could prove beneficial for both of us…"

"Five," Tsunade cut him off. Kabuto gasped lightly.

"Four." Tsunade continued, noticing Kabuto sigh.

"Three."

"Two." Shizune and Kiyoshi got ready to attack.

"And one," Tsunade finished. One step off the ground Shizune and the other two froze, hearing Orochimaru.

"I'm offering to bring your dear little brother and your beloved back to life. With a forbidden jutsu that I have developed," He offered.

Tsunade's eyes widened exponentially and Shizune stared forward. Kiyoshi gasped too, but didn't fully understand.

Tsunade hadn't given an answer to Orochimaru, but the three had learned that when his arms were restored to him, Orochimaru would destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. The two had given Tsunade a week to come to her decision, reminding her that the jutsu called for two human sacrifices.

Now, late evening the three sat in a tavern, Tonton included, eating some supper and in Tsunade's case, drinking sake. Tsunade was already pretty drunk. Good thing Shizune and Kiyoshi were there to make sure she got home okay. The three looked up, having just noticed a tall silver-haired man at the doorway.

"Huh?" Tsunade murmured, scrunching her eyes to get a better look.

"Tsunade!" the man shouted, pointing at her, shock evident on his face.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade stood up, worried how things will turn out on the Kiyoshi front. "What the…Why are YOU here?"

"Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you," Jiraiya, Toad Sage and fellow Sannin, said walking over to their table. "I should've known you'd be in here."

Jiraiya and his young blonde-haired companion were sitting opposite of Tsunade and Shizune. Kiyoshi was sitting where his mother had placed her jacket and Jiraiya his scroll and bag, though closer to his mother.

'_I can't believe it. To have met two of the other Sannin in the same day?' _Shizune thought, staring at the man. Kiyoshi looked between his mother, his sister, the young boy, and the man he felt oddly close to. Jiraiya peaked a glimpse at the young man, while sipping sake, which had the same striking eyes his old friend and lover had.

A waiter came and served the young boy his fish.

Tsunade took a long sip of her sake, before mumbling, "It's like a reunion. All the old faces coming back at the same time." Jiraiya refilled her cup.

Jiraiya finished off his cup. "You mean, Orochimaru." Shizune and Kiyoshi gasped quietly. "So what happened?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade gave her son and then Shizune a glare that said: 'If you say one word, I'll kill you!'

"Oh, nothing very much. We said hello, that's about it," she said, the drunkenness of her voice gone. She pulled out a stack of cards and started shuffling them up. Once finished, she placed the cards down and asked her question. "Well, then…why've you been looking for me?"

Jiraiya picked the cards up and started making a bridge out of them. "I'll cut right to the chase," he started, placing the cards back down, so Tsunade could deal out their hands. "Tsunade, in its wisdom, the village has come to the decision to name you as the Fifth Hokage." Right as Tsunade had been reaching for the cards did he say that, making her freeze. Shizune gasped, Kiyoshi's eyes widened, and the young boy started choking on his fish.

Tsunade started dealing out hers and Jiraiya's hands. Picking up his hand, Jiraiya looked critically at Tsunade. "You heard about the Third Hokage." He stated rather than asked.

'_The Third Hokage…so it's true.'_ Shizune thought, forlornly. The Third had been extremely helpful to her in her time of need. He'd been like a surrogate grandfather to her, just like he was to almost all the villagers.

Tsunade picked up her hand. '_Crap!' _"It was Orochimaru's doing, right? I heard about it. In fact, he told me himself," she said, Kiyoshi and Shizune noticing the slight cynical tone in her voice already.

"Hold on a second. You're saying he's the one who killed the old man?" the young boy asked. He turned toward Jiraiya. "Who is this Orochimaru guy?"

"He's one of the Sannin, like Tsunade here, and yours truly," Jiraiya explained.

"But then why? The Sannin are all from the Leaf Village, right? Why'd he do it?"

Tsunade looked at him. "Who's this brat you've got with you?"

Jiraiya smirked. "This is Naruto Uzumaki." Staring Tsunade thought, _'This kid…is the Nine-Tailed?'_

A little bit later, just sitting there, waiting for Tsunade's answer, Kiyoshi glanced at his mother's hand. Three of hearts, jack of spades, seven of diamonds, nine of clubs, and a five of spades. _'Utter crap.'_ The young man thought, softly shaking his head.

"So…what's your answer?" Jiraiya asked, staring Tsunade straight on. Everyone else looked at her as well, even Tonton. "Do you accept it Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed, closing here eyes, while thinking back on the promise Orochimaru made about destroying Konoha and his offer. It was probably the toughest decision in her entire life; she didn't know what to say. To be reunited with Dan and Nawaki once more? To return to the village again? One choice was more appealing to the Sannin right now than ever before.

"Well, I'm waiting. What do you say?" the Toad Sage asked.

"I don't understand any of this!" Naruto called out in frustration.

Tsunade opened her eyes, getting ready to place her whole hand on the table in front of her. "Impossible…I decline," she said simply. _'No!'_ Shizune and Kiyoshi thought, hearing a worried oink from Tonton.

Jiraiya, however, had a smirk on his face. "You know, it's kinda funny, that rings a bell. I remember you saying those very words the first and only time I ever asked you out."

Naruto cried out in frustration. "Would somebody tell me what's going on? What the heck are we doing here? You said we were gonna bring her back to the village to cure Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei! Then you pull this stuff about making her Hokage? Then she goes and refuses it!"

'_No! She couldn't really be thinking of accepting Orochimaru's offer.'_ Shizune thought really worried now.

The following conversation consisted of Jiraiya giving each and every detail as to why Tsunade couldn't refuse the position of Hokage; her inheritance, strength and power, her contribution to the Great War, and her medical prowess. Once he was done, Naruto had grunted in annoyance. Shizune and Kiyoshi noticed the snide look on Tsunade's face.

"Ha, you're slipping Jiraiya. This apprentice isn't at all like your last one. He's a fool, with a big mouth, funny lookin' too!" Tsunade remarked.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto asked.

"Well to be fair, it'd be hard for anyone to measure up to that standard. The Fourth Hokage showed all the signs of becoming the greatest ninja in generations. Brimming with talent and natural ability, brilliant, popular, and to top it off: nearly as handsome as his teacher," Jiraiya said a smile on his lips.

"Oh sure, but all that didn't save him from dying young," Tsunade retorted. "Throwing his life away, all for the sake of the village." Kiyoshi noticed his mom had just revealed a Jack of hearts to accompany her Ace of hearts.

"Money's one thing. A life's another. To risk your life against all the odds…" Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "That's a sucker's bet!"

Naruto started quaking in anger, breaking his chopsticks. _'A sucker's bet?'_

"My grandfather and his successor, they were all so willing to die to defend the village. Well, they're both dead all right and the village is no safer than it ever was." Tsunade looked down at her cards, revealing a Queen of hearts. _'If she gets a Ten and King of Hearts she'll have a royal flush.'_ Kiyoshi thought, still staring at his mother in disbelief of what she was saying.

"Sounds to me you've changed, Tsunade," Jiraiya said, thinking back on the last time he'd seen her, laying there in her bed, completely naked and open to him. "I don't know what's happened to make you like this, but to say such things out loud?"

Tsunade smirked. "Hm…don't forget, I'm not as young as I look. The years have taught me a great deal." Tsunade revealed a Ten of hearts this time. "Sarutobi-sensei, too. He should have known better. What did he expect, trying to be a hero at his age?"

Jiraiya was now angry himself, giving Tsunade a glare, just as Naruto was doing. Kiyoshi saw Tsunade reveal her last card, his eyes widening; 4 of spades. Unbelievable.

"Huh, playing at Hokage…count me out it's a fool's game," she finished, with a sigh.

"That does it!" Naruto said, trying to jump over the table at Tsunade, but Jiraiya caught him by the back of his jacket. "Let me go! Let me at her!"

"That's enough, people are staring," Jiraiya reprimanded.

Tsunade just stared at Naruto's flailing limbs. "Lady Tsunade," Shizune said quietly.

"I'm not gonna let her sit there and make fun of the old man! No way! I don't care if she IS a lady!" Naruto yelled, punching his fist into his other hand. "I'll wipe that cynical sneer of her face!"

Watching him for a moment, Tsunade stared him down. Placing a leg on the table herself Tsunade replied, "Are you challenging me? You've got guts if nothing else! …Let's take this outside, kid!" Tsunade smirked, her cheeks slightly pink from her alcohol intake earlier.

"No, no!" Shizune tried to plead. Kiyoshi refrained from smiling at the thought of seeing his mother take on a kid. Jiraiya just sighed.


	6. The Bet and An Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Kiyoshi.

Author's Notes: Now, I'm in the part of Naruto, where Tsunade and Shizune are first introduced. And I'm not going to go into detail on the Sannin Showdown. Sorry. Please R&R!

The Darkness Within Her Heart

"One of the Legendary Sannin takin' on a snotty nose Genin…I oughta be ashamed of myself," Tsunade said smirking. The five were standing outside the Tavern at the moment, Tsunade and Naruto a little ways from the other.

'_The fact that she's not ashamed of herself, is what worries me.' _Shizune thought, though knew Tsunade wouldn't majorly hurt Naruto.

"Who you calling 'snotty'? Naruto asked angrily. Tsunade held out her pointer finger on her right hand.

"Oh, stop trying to show off," Jiraiya said, trying to make Tsunade stop from going through with this.

"You see this?" Tsunade called. "One finger; it's all I'm gonna need to take you down."

"Please don't!" Shizune tried to plead.

"Come on, don't go through with this," Kiyoshi tried as well, being careful not to say mom in case she didn't want Jiraiya or Naruto to know.

"Well? What are you waiting for, kid?"

Naruto glared at her. "Don't ever underestimate me!" As he said that, he threw a few attacking stars at her, which she dodged easily and then ran at her pulling out a kunai.

Tsunade swiftly avoided the kunai, sticking the one finger into the hole in the hilt of the kunai. Bending down she spun the kunai and threw it up at his forehead protector, effectively discarding it. When Naruto slightly regained his balance getting to see her, Tsunade smirked aiming a flick to his now exposed head. Naruto flew back a good few feet, tumbling on the gravel and finally regaining his footing.

Naruto held his head. "A flick to the forehead?" He asked confused she'd use such a tactic. "I'll show her!" Naruto's kunai landed a little bit in front of him and his headband further along followed down to earth. _'Whoa! She's good.'_ He thought staring at the two objects.

'_And that's why she's my mom.'_ Kiyoshi thought smirking proudly at his mother.

"Hey kid!" Tsunade called out. "One question before ya pass out. Tell me, what makes you so touchy about Hokage?"

"It's because, unlike you that's my goal. Just watch someday, I'll BE Hokage." Naruto said, making Tsunade gasp. "Remember this: to be Hokage, that is my dream!"

Tsunade gasped again, her eyes widening. "That boy…" Shizune muttered. Kiyoshi stared at the blonde-haired kid. Tonton oinked seriously.

Tsunade looked down at her feet, reminded of her little brother and her lover (though it wasn't entirely true anymore). They had had the same exact dream.

Naruto's eyes widened. _'She let her guard down! There's no way I can take her head-on. Now's the time to use that jutsu! Focus!'_ Naruto thought, trying to concentrate on the jutsu Jiraiya had been teaching him. Finally getting the chakra in his hand, Naruto ran at the distracted Sannin, getting ready to lunge it at her.

Tsunade, Shizune, and Kiyoshi all noticed at the same time gasping. _'What!' _ "Wait!" Tsunade tried. _'That jutsu…it's…!'_ she thought worriedly.

However, before Naruto was able to get too close, Kiyoshi slid in front of his mother, hitting the ground with his foot, making a huge crack appear. Naruto stepped in the crack, the jutsu hitting the ground, making a hole, sending the Genin flying backwards again.

Kiyoshi smirked at Naruto. _'Okay.'_ Jiraiya thought curiously. _'Who is this kid?'_

Shizune sighed in relief taking in the slight shock on her mentor's face. Kiyoshi looked over his shoulder at his mom, who nodded to him in thanks.

"So…" Jiraiya started walking over to the mother-son pair. "Who are you?" He asked Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi turned to face Jiraiya glancing at his mom first for an answer. "I'm Kiyoshi," he introduced.

"And why, pray tell, are you traveling with these two?" Jiraiya asked, his voice slightly sneaky-like.

"I'm…" Kiyoshi glanced between his mother and Shizune. Giving Shizune a quick look of 'I'm sorry', figuring Tsunade didn't want her old friend to know that she had had a son, Kiyoshi answered. "I'm Shizune-chan's boyfriend." Shizune blanched, her eyes wide. Tsunade stared at her son, trying to not look shocked.

"Oh! Well…" Jiraiya was for the second time in his life speechless. The first being the time he'd seen Tsunade completely naked that one night. "Uh…congratulations then, on the good catch." That was utter crap, all four of the oldest thought.

"See," Tsunade said smirking. "Shizune just couldn't bear to leave her love-interest where he was. She just begged me to bring him along."

"She's such a sweet thing…" Kiyoshi said. Shizune knew instantly when the two of them had started making fun of her, that she was in for some big time lying and teasing later. _'But wait a minute! I could have fun with this myself…'_ Shizune thought evilly.

Walking over, Shizune put a smile on her face. Placing her hand on Kiyoshi's right shoulder, she bent up a little and placed what looked like a sweet kiss on her little brother's lips. When Kiyoshi's eyes were about to widen, Tsunade gave him a surreptitious, but effective kick to the shin, making him close his eyes back.

'_Blew up back in your face, son' _Tsunade thought. Pulling away, Shizune still had her smile on her face and a look she hoped looked like a teenager in love on her face.

Tsunade looked down at the hole Naruto's attack made. _'Unbelievable! I never expected the Fourth Hokage's jutsu! Still…it's not like the real thing. Not coming from this little Genin.' _Naruto had gotten himself out of the crack in the earth by now. Shizune walked over to him.

"Naruto, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

Tsunade turned toward her old teammate. "Jiraiya! Are you the one who taught this little kid the Rasengan?"

'_Rasengan?' _Naruto thought.

"Well of course I did, I'm his teacher aren't I. What of it?" Jiraiya asked.

Unfortunately Tsunade reverted back to her cynical outlook. "Hah! You and the Fourth Hokage are the only ones who can use that jutsu! What's the point of teaching it to someone who can never master it, you old fool! Giving him false hopes like that, filling his head with stupid ideas, making him think he could actually be Hokage someday!"

Naruto stood up angry again. "I'll show you who's stupid! Just wait just wait! Give me just three days and I'll have the jutsu done flat!" He said determinedly.

"Hah, watch what you say kid. I might just hold you to it," Tsunade said smirking.

"Huh, I said it and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto replied. Tsunade's eyes widened a bit. _'Wow this kid's determined' _Kiyoshi thought appreciatively.

"Well then…care to make a bet on it?" she asked. _'Oh god no.' _Kiyoshi thought.

"A bet?"

"I'll give you one week. If you can master that jutsu by then I'll admit I was wrong and that you're worthy of becoming Hokage. I'll even throw in my necklace," she said.

"No!" Shizune and Kiyoshi said at the same time, both knowing the history of it.

"Lady Tsunade, no, you don't really mean that!" Shizune tried to plead.

"Ah, you can keep it, I'm not really into jewelry," Naruto said bored.

"You numskull!" Jiraiya said.

"That necklace belonged to the First Hokage himself. There are only two like it the world." Kiyoshi started. "Why that little thing is worth three goldmines and the mountains on top of them."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Lady, you got yourself a bet."

'_It's always money with this kid.' _Jiraiya thought shaking his head.

"All right, however if you don't master it in a week, you lose and admit I was right. And I get the money in Froggy!" she finished. _'When did she get that?' _Kiyoshi pondered.

"Ah! Not Gamma!" Naruto cried looking in his pockets.

Shizune walked up to Tsunade and Kiyoshi with Tonton following behind. "Lady Tsunade, what are you doing? How could you gamble with the necklace?"

"He hasn't a chance of winning," she said before turning on her heal. "Kiyoshi, Shizune! Let's go!"

'_No matter how bad things got, she's never bet the necklace before.' _Shizune thought, ever the worrywart. Kiyoshi glanced at Shizune before following his mother, Shizune and Tonton close behind.

Once the three and their pet pig got back to their current residence, Tsunade apologized for her behavior to the two precious in her life now.

"It's alright mom…" Kiyoshi said quietly, still shocked at all of the events that had happened that day.

Shizune stared at her feet, as she sat down on one of the beds. Kiyoshi walked over and sat beside her.

"So, how are ya, babe?" He asked jokingly, before Shizune playfully batted him over the head. Tsunade walked over and sat on the other bed, facing them.

"There's a reason I was acting like that," she started, the young adults looking up at her curiously. "Kiyoshi, I've never told you much about your father, and Shizune you've never asked, so I didn't say anything."

"I always assumed that Kiyoshi was yours and…Uncle Dan's," Shizune said faltering on her relative's name.

"Well…I was still…untouched when he died," she said, hoping she didn't have to elaborate. "You know…a virgin. Like what you guys are right now," she said trying to lighten the mood a little. Kiyoshi and Shizune blushed deeply at the truth.

"I lost my…virginity to…" Tsunade couldn't bring herself to finish. Shizune looked at her mentor, contemplating on possible lovers.

Shizune then gasped, her hand going to her mouth. Kiyoshi looked up, confused and Tsunade looked a little worried. "Master Jiraiya?" she asked.

Tsunade looked back at her hands in her lap. "I was very…distraught and…lonely…I…"

"You don't need to explain things to us kids, mom," Kiyoshi said moving to sit by his mom, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. He started stroking her shoulder with his thumb.

'_Just like what Jiraiya did when I was in the hospital…'_ Tsunade thought, sadly. _'I don't really miss his touch that much, do I? Well, I know I'm not in love with him; that's for sure…'_ Tsunade's thoughts were soon jumbled with ideas of being with the Toad Sage and everything else possible to do with him. Especially being able to commit that act they had all those years ago now. If she hadn't met Dan and fallen in love with him, would she have gone to Jiraiya? Realized her true feelings for him? She didn't know anymore. She missed Jiraiya more than…NO! More than, even…Dan!

"Mom?"

Tsunade looked up at her son. Yes, _up_ at her son, he'd grown to be a good couple inches taller than her, even though he was only 22. "I'm sorry, Kiyoshi. I'm sorry I never told you about your father, whether your true father or if I lied. You had never asked; you were always content being just my son and Shizune's brother." Looking at Shizune as well, she finished. "I'm sorry I never told even you Shizune. I didn't know what you'd think. You seemed so happy to have a cousin, though he actually became like a little brother."

Shizune shook her head. "I understand, Lady Tsunade. You don't need to apologize to me. And I'm sure Kiyoshi doesn't want your apologies either. What matters is that you told us, eventually," she said soothingly.

Tsunade sighed. "I guess you're right. You guys are too kind to me sometimes." Shizune glanced at Kiyoshi smiling. Both stood up at the same time and hugged their mother. Tsunade smiled back, trying to hold back her tears and hugged them, happily.

There was a knock on a certain perverted Sannin's door close to midnight. Jiraiya looked up from trying to write another chapter for his book, annoyed. _'Who could it be at this hour?'_

"It's open," he called, thinking it might be Naruto. His young charge had been gone when he'd come back to the room, saying in a note that he'd gone to practice the jutsu.

Bewilderment fell on Jiraiya heavily as a certain blonde-haired, voluptuous Sannin entered his room. Jiraiya quickly hid his book's notes and work before she saw them. She walked over and sat on the bed staring at him, straight on.

"And what can I do for you this evening, my old friend?" he asked.

"Jiraiya there's something I need to tell you," she started, heaving a loud sigh. "It's about Kiyoshi."

"Oh, Shizune's boyfriend?"

"They're not dating," she smiled lightly though, at both of their embarrassment from earlier. "No, they're more like…siblings."

"Ah, like you, me and Orochimaru back in the day," He said nodding his head in understanding.

Tsunade cringed slightly at the mention of the snake-like man. "I suppose. But they are a lot closer then we ever were. Kiyoshi is…he's…" Tsunade gulped down her fear. "He's my son," She finally finished looking at her lover levelly. Jiraiya's obsidian gaze never left hers, but did widen much.

"You don't say…" he said hoping that he had been wrong about him being the one to take her virginity. She had seemed fairly sure of herself, or did he convince himself of such? But she had, had problems during the actual act with him. It couldn't be…!

"The father is…you, Jiraiya." Jiraiya's eyes and mouth opened to their fullest while he swayed a little in his seat. However, before he fell out of his chair in dizziness, Tsunade was there supporting his weight on her own. "You all right?" she asked softly, worry in her voice.

Finally finding his voice, though shaky and hoarse, Jiraiya replied. "I think…so…"

"Good…" Tsunade said smiling before following her heart and want by kissing him softly. Surprised, Jiraiya didn't respond at first then kissed her back, just as softly.

Pulling away, Jiraiya smiled at her. "So…were you planning on keeping this secret from me forever?"

"Well, I never expected you to come looking for me, and things to happen the way they did. I supposed that since you were here, I'd give you the shock of your life," she smiled.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I didn't mean Kiyoshi, though that was a huge shock. I meant how you felt about me."

"Oh!" Tsunade blushed lightly. "Umm…I guess I only just thought about it. I mean, I think it was there all along, but I didn't realize it."

Jiraiya smiled. "You'll never change, Tsunade," he said before kissing her lovingly again. Tsunade smiled against his lips kissing back, happy for once.

"There's something else I need to tell you," she said her voice going serious. Jiraiya nodded, not thinking anything could be so serious to make his day go wrong. "About Orochimaru." Jiraiya's smile disappeared.


	7. Uragiri Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just Kiyoshi.

Author's Notes: Now, I'm in the part of Naruto, where Tsunade and Shizune are first introduced. And I'm not going to go into detail on the Sannin Showdown. Sorry. Please R&R!

The Darkness Within Her Heart

During the week, Kiyoshi had spent most of his time with his newfound father, finding out things that he was famous for, and gaining a new idol. Jiraiya was shocked to find out that his son was powerful like him, but a critical thinker like Tsunade and generally quiet. Thinking on it actually, Jiraiya was reminded of an apprentice of his, who happened to be Minato Namikaze, or otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage. Lean, but powerful, strategist but sometimes brash, good-looking but not overly so, and finally a good personality to boot!

Tsunade had watched the two men in her life occupy themselves with the other, thinking on how it would have been if they had grown up like a normal family. Well family of ninjas, but nonetheless. All of them, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kiyoshi, and Shizune had yet to see Naruto all week. Getting worried, Shizune went out to try and find him the night before the bet was up. She found him in a secluded part on the outskirts of town, trees all around him demolished, and he was completely and totally wasted. His chakra was all gone and he was unconscious.

Shizune had carried him back to the room, the other three had been talking when she left. Tsunade gave her diagnosis on Naruto's condition. He wouldn't wake up until the day after the bet was up. The four sat in silence for a moment and soon went back to talking.

"Really?" Kiyoshi asked shocked.

"Yep!" Jiraiya replied, sticking out his chin proudly.

"YOU can summon toads!"

"Yes, I can. It's actually not a very complicated thing," he said then added, smiling. "I could teach ya…"

Kiyoshi thought for a moment, hand on chin. "Well…I can already summon slugs…"

"Dammit!" Jiraiya called out, jokingly angry at his lover.

"You can't have expected me to not teach him, did you? 'Sides…who would want to summon those disgustingly freaky toads?" she asked pointing at the wart on Jiraiya's nose.

"I would!" Kiyoshi called out indignantly. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya raising her eyebrows.

"Told you he gets like you and loud when he wants to," she said. Jiraiya nodded, understandingly.

'_I always thought there was something between them.' _Shizune thought happily. _'And now they're finally together. …Too bad…the Third couldn't see how happy they are…and little Kiyoshi too.' _Shizune looked down at her feet, her eyes misting over.

"Shizune what's the matter?" Tsunade asked worriedly. She placed a hand on her student's shoulder.

"It's just…" Shizune sniffled, trying to hold back her tears. "It's just…you're so happy Lady Tsunade…and Master Jiraiya too. Kiyoshi is also really happy to learn new jutsu from his father. I just…"

The other three were slightly confused at why happiness would be saddening to her. "What do you mean, Shizune?" Jiraiya asked softly.

"I just wish…the Third Hokage could see how happy you three are now," as she finished, Shizune finally broke down into a silent fit of crying. Tsunade sighed, trying not to cry herself. She pulled her adopted daughter into her arms and rocked her gently.

"Shhh…It's okay, Shizune. I'm sure he's watching us from up there," she said reassurance laced in her voice. Shizune nodded in agreement but continued to cry over the death of a good guardian. Kiyoshi and Jiraiya just looked at each, the latter a little sadder then the former.

Very early in the morning of Tsunade's bet with Naruto and also the day she would have to give Orochimaru her answer, the genius medic and Jiraiya were sitting on the roof of the apartment complex.

"What do you plan to do now, Tsunade-hime?" the silver-haired man asked quietly. He held her hand in his, stroking it lightly with his thumb. She stared down at her lap, contemplating.

"He made me remember…"

"Hmm?" Jiraiya asked looking at Tsunade confused.

"That boy…the nine-tailed. Naruto," she began, and then looked up into Jiraiya's obsidian gaze. "He reminded me of the dream they had. The dream both Nawaki and Dan had; the dream to be Hokage. It's as if…they were reincarnated into that boy."

Jiraiya smiled softly. "He is a pretty stubborn, dedicated Genin, isn't he? Unfortunately, I don't thank he's mastered the Rasengan, yet."

Shocking herself a little, Tsunade replied. "I think he will."

Jiraiya nodded in ascent. "I do too, Tsunade-hime." He smiled fully before bending down to capture her lips with his own. She smiled against his lips before forcing her tongue into his mouth; tasting the sake they had had the night before. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around her still impeccably slim, though boisterous form, and her, in turn, wrapped her arms around his muscular neck.

Finally out of breath, the couple pulled away looking the other straight on. Tsunade smiled at her lover, her face slightly flushed. Jiraiya smiled back at her. "Not that I give a rat's ass, but…was there ever…" Jiraiya couldn't bring himself to ask his question.

"Anyone else?" Tsunade supplied. Jiraiya nodded slowly, to which Tsunade shook her head. "There's only been you Jiraiya…kun." A small seductive smile, slid onto her face. Jiraiya smiled back, a look of relief on his. Having caught the suffix, Jiraiya smirked before group-poofing the two of them to a secluded location.

When they appeared on a soft patch of lightly moist grass, Jiraiya was straddling Tsunade's hips, smiling down at her. Tsunade smiled up at Jiraiya affectionately.

"It's good to see you again, Tsunade-hime," Jiraiya said. Tsunade put a finger to his lips.

"Shh…no more talking all right?" she asked smiling contently. The other Sannin nodded in agreement.

Close to noon, Tsunade left Jiraiya, Shizune, Kiyoshi, and the still unconscious Naruto, headed for the place where she had met Orochimaru at the beginning of the week. When Jiraiya had been sleeping after their acts, she had slipped a sedative into his system, to block off most of his chakra. When approached by a cautious but sure on the answer Shizune, Tsunade had knocked her out easily. Kiyoshi, thankfully, was taking a nap, so she didn't worry about him.

When Tsunade reached the area, she saw that Orochimaru wasn't there yet, and decided to lean against the stonewall to think about everything that had happened in the past week, but mainly Orochimaru's offer.

After some numberless minutes, Tsunade pushed off the wall and stood in the middle of the pathway, staring at the ground, and thinking about Dan and Nawaki.

"Well, what's your answer?" she heard the slithery voice of her old comrade ask, from behind her.

Finally, Tsunade looked forward and spoke, "I will heal your arms, but in exchange you keep your hands off the village."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Very well."

Tsunade stayed silent, thinking of all the times spent with her little brother, and of course with her former lover, Dan. She gave a hesitant smile, at seeing their smiling faces again.

"Shall we?" Orochimaru asked, starting to walk forward. Tsunade turned around, not bothering to will her tears away, and walked toward him.

Soon they stood, face to face, as Orochimaru slowly raised his arms to her medically glowing hands. However, before their hands could touch, both Sannin noticed a kunai headed in between them. Both jumped back easily dodging the weapon. They looked up and saw, Orochimaru's faithful little servant crouching on a nearby wall. Tsunade glared at the little jerk. Kabuto went to jump behind Orochimaru and glared at Tsunade.

"What is the meaning of this? Am I to understand you've really come here to betray me?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes widening to a glare at his former teammate. "Tsunade!"

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, observing the opposition. Finally Orochimaru spoke again. "So that's your answer, Tsunade? After all I've offered you. You would repay me by trying to kill me? Fortunately, I can depend on Kabuto's loyalty. A good thing he arrived in time to see the evil intent in those healing hands of yours."

"Yes," Kabuto started. "She and I are from the medical corp. I could tell when she was building up her chakra for an attack."

'_Damn this boy's smart!' _Tsunade thought, glaring at him.

Orochimaru sighed. "Tsunade, Tsunade…and I was going to restore your loved ones to you. I even agreed to give up my dream of destroying the Leaf Village."

Tsunade looked down in remorse. "As to that, Orochimaru: I knew your promise to leave the village alone was worthless; a lie. But even so…even though I knew that…" Tsunade's voice almost cracked. "The chance…to see them both one more time…To see them once more if only for a moment…to be able to touch them…to feel them…just once more…to see their precious smile…" the images of both Dan and Nawaki were filling Tsunade's head. "I'm weak. So weak that…for a moment I would have sacrificed everything…just to see them again…just once. For that I was willing to throw away the village and the lives of everyone in it…" Tsunade shook her head tears falling from her face now. "To think…that I could have been so blind. But the memory…it was the memory of their faces. I love them…I love them both so much. The chance to see them again…to hold them in my arms…" Tsunade wrapped her arms around herself, trying to still speak coherently through the overwhelming tears.

"But then, something happened." Tsunade's mind went to Naruto and the bet they had made. "That boy…he made me remember something…something I had been trying to forget." Nawaki, Dan and Naruto's exclamations of becoming Hokage filled her head. Fresh tears streaked down her face in remembrance. "That's what he made me remember…the dream they shared…the dream they gave their lives for. It meant everything to them… You said once that all things on Earth crumble and fade away. I wish that were true." She finally opened her eyes, staring at the ground in front of her. "I only wish this feeling would go away, but I know it never will."

Orochimaru had stayed respectfully quit during his old friend's reminiscings, but spoke now. "It seems we've reached an impasse; so be it. I'm afraid you give me no choice but to use force."

Tsunade had been wiping her eyes of tears and finished now. Her arm lowered as her head was slightly tilted down, and her eyes closed. She opened her eyes glaring determinedly at Orochimaru.


End file.
